Rose rouge & Ruban bleu
by LadyGlee
Summary: Au début ce n'était qu'une rose rouge. Ensuite, la fleur se trouva accompagnée d'une petite carte. Son admirateur secret avait l'art et la manière pour la séduction. Qui était-il donc ? Cette histoire remontait à quatre ans mais la découverte d'une nouvelle rose raviva les flammes d'un passé encore bien présent.
1. Chapter 1

**Je pense que le pairing est totalement inédit et surprenant. Ne me demandez surtout pas comment ça m'est venu à l'esprit. Mon imagination est débordante et sans limite.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Melissa McCall venait d'arriver à l'hôpital pour son dernier jour avant des vacances bien méritées.

_— _Eh bien, tu as une tête à faire peur, remarqua une de ses collègues dans les vestiaires.

_— _Je te remercie Hanna. Ça me va droit au cœur, répondit l'infirmière observant les cernes sous ses yeux.

_— _Désolée, s'excusa son amie.

Parce que oui Hanna Bentrish, malgré sa maladresse était une de ses amies les plus proches. Elle était pourtant tout son opposée : blonde et exubérante. Toutefois, ça avait tout de suite collé entre les deux jeunes femmes qui se fréquentaient depuis trois ans maintenant.

_— _Tu vas réussir à tenir jusqu'à ce soir ?

_— _Il va bien falloir, soupira Melissa.

Elle ouvrit son casier pour récupérer sa blouse mais se décomposa à la vue de ce qu'il y avait juste à côté. Elle était tétanisée, le teint livide. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'objet de sa surprise alors qu'Hanna l'avait rejointe.

_— _Ça va ? Melissa ? Tu ne vas pas me claquer entre les doigts quand même ?

La brune s'assit, ses jambes s'étant soudain transformées en coton. Hanna aperçut alors ce qui avait chamboulé son amie. C'était une rose. Une magnifique rose rouge dont la tige était entourée d'un superbe ruban de soie bleu.

_— _Ton fils a-t-il oublié que ton anniversaire n'était que dans six mois ? Ça ne lui ressemble guère. D'habitude, il t'envoie cette fleur à la bonne date !

La jeune femme blonde n'avait pas tort. Elle recevait une rose rouge tous les ans à la même date. A l'exception que ce n'était pas Scott qui lui envoyait.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Melissa ce qui finit d'inquiéter Hanna.

_— _Ce n'est pas ton fils qui t'envoie cette fleur. Ni celles que tu as reçu pour tes anniversaires précédents.

_— _Non, murmura l'infirmière au moment où son biper la rappela à l'ordre.

Elle se leva pour répondre à l'urgence quand son amie lui cria :

_— _Ce soir, toi et moi, une bonne bouteille et tu me racontes tout !

La journée de Melissa se passa dans un brouillard épais. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'elle faisait tout ça à cause d'une rose. Une rose qui voulait dire tellement...

A 21 heures pétantes, alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche, la sonnette retentit. Hanna était à la porte une bouteille de vin dans une main et des plats à emporter dans l'autre.

Elles s'installèrent sur la table basse s'asseyant sur des coussins.

_— _Alors ?

_— _Quoi ? demanda Melissa voulant repousser au maximum cette conversation.

_— _Tu comptes me dire qui est l'expéditeur de cette rose et pourquoi ça t'a mise dans cet état ?

_— _C'est une longue histoire.

_— _Ça tombe bien, on a toute la nuit devant nous !

Melissa inspira profondément avant de se confier à son amie.

_— _Ça remonte à quatre ans maintenant.

_Quatre ans auparavant._

_Melissa avait finit sa garde aux urgences. Elle était complètement épuisée. Elle regagna les vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue de ville. En ouvrant son casier, elle découvrit une rose. Une splendide rose rouge. Elle chercha un mot afin de savoir qui l'avait déposée là. Surtout que son casier était fermé par un cadenas à code qu'elle seule connaissait. Mais pas la moindre trace d'une carte. Juste une rose posée dans son casier._

_Les six jours suivants, à chaque fin de garde, elle découvrit une nouvelle rose de la même teinte rubis que les autres. Et toujours aucun mot. Bizarrement, elle se sentait flattée d'avoir attirée l'attention de quelqu'un. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette rose trônant fièrement dans son casier, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'elle avait perdu voilà de ça une semaine. Son admirateur secret lui permettait d'oublier le baiser qu'on lui avait volé il y a sept jours. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait répondant pendant quelques secondes à ce baiser. Mais elle avait fini par repousser celui qui avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Néanmoins, si elle l'avait repoussé, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne le désirait pas. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Mais parce que ce n'était pas bien, à la limite de l'immoralité. Alors elle remerciait intérieurement son admirateur de lui changer les idées._

_La semaine suivante, la rose rubis était accompagnée d'une carte écrite à la main._

_**Cette rose pour un baise-main.**_

_Instinctivement, elle se toucha la main sentant un frisson incontrôlable la secouer. Elle se retourna vers ses collègues._

___— _Vous n'avez vu personne près de mon casier ? leur demanda-t-elle.

_Un ''non'' général s'éleva dans l'assemblée._

_Le jour suivant, elle attendit avec impatience la fin de son service. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit son casier. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente de quinze ans découvrant les joies de l'amour. Son admirateur secret était en train de la rendre folle. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'il lui permettait d'oublier le baiser volé qui la hantait. Une nouvelle rose avait été placée dans son casier. Une nouvelle fois, elle était accompagnée d'un petit mot._

_**Cette rose pour un baiser sur votre joue.**_

_Elle ferma les yeux imaginant des lèvres déposant ce fameux baiser sur sa pommette. Malheureusement, le visage qui s'insinua dans son esprit la ramena à la réalité brutalement. Elle secoua vivement la tête et claqua la porte de son casier. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui de cette manière. Son admirateur avait encore un peu de travail avant de la conquérir complètement._

_Le lendemain, elle trouva une boîte de chocolats avec la rose. La carte disait :_

_**A consommer sans modération !**_

_Elle rigola. Ce n'était pas son admirateur qui allait voir son tour de taille augmenter en engloutissant les chocolats. Elle n'hésita pourtant pas longtemps avant d'en porter un à sa bouche. Cœur de guimauve dans une coque en chocolat noir. Le deuxième était composé de praliné enrobé également dans du chocolat noir. C'étaient ses préférés._

_La rose suivante arriva comme les autres. _

_**Cette rose pour un baiser sur votre front.**_

_Avant de prendre sa garde le jour suivant, elle griffonna rapidement un mot qu'elle glissa dans son casier. Elle prit ensuite son poste ,le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait écrit **Qui êtes-vous ? **Aurait-elle une réponse à sa question ?_

_Elle découvrit une nouvelle rose à laquelle une carte était jointe._

_**Cette rose pour un baiser d'esquimau.**_

_Déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse, elle reprit espoir quand elle s'aperçut que son bout de papier avait disparu._

_Elle rentra ce soir-là, le cœur en fête. Dès qu'elle passa la porte de chez elle, Scott lui sauta au cou._

_Maman, je suis accepté à l'université, Allison, Stiles et Isaac aussi. C'est génial._

_Elle félicita son fils et réalisa soudain qu'elle se retrouverait bientôt seule. Son fils allait partir à la fac. Mais elle était heureuse pour lui. Scott et ses amis avaient postulé dans les mêmes établissements pour ne pas se séparer. Ils suivraient des cours différents mais seraient toujours ensembles._

_— _Et alors t'as fini par savoir qui était ton admirateur ? s'impatienta Hanna. Et puis qui t'a volé ce baiser que tu juges immoral ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aides si tu omets certains détails.

_— _Je vais y venir. Pour les deux choses, répondit Melissa en prenant une grande cuillère de glace au chocolat.

_La réponse à sa question arriva avec la rose suivante._

_**Cette rose pour un baiser au creux de votre cou.**_

_**PS : la magie disparaîtra au moment où vous découvrirez qui je suis. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?**_

_Commença alors un échange par petits mots interposés._

_**Je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Gardons la magie intacte. Pour le moment.**_

_** M.**_

_**Cette rose pour votre main dans la mienne.  
**__**Heureux de voir que nous partageons le même avis. Le choix de briser la magie vous appartiendra et je le respecterai.**_

_****__**J'ai l'impression que vous savez tout de moi (les chocolats le prouvent) alors que vous êtes un parfait anonyme à mes yeux. Dites-moi quelque chose de vous.**_

_** M.**_

_**Cette rose pour mon pouce caressant votre paume.  
**__**C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas sur un pied d'égalité. J'aime les chocolats avec des morceaux de noisettes dedans.**_

_La tige de fleur était pour la première fois nouée d'un ruban de soie bleu. Un magnifique bleu, à chemin entre l'océan et la glace. Ce bleu lui en rappela un autre qu'elle se força d'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle détacha le ruban et le noua à son poignet._

_**A votre tour de consommer sans modération ses petites gourmandises qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à enrober la taille. **_

_** M.**_

_**Cette rose pour vous dans mes bras.  
**__**Merci pour les chocolats. Votre taille n'a en aucun cas souffert de mon petit cadeau. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle.  
**__**Le ruban vous va très bien.**_

_**Vous me surveillez ? Dois-je avoir peur ? Surtout que je ne sais pas comment vous pénétrez dans cette hôpital et encore moins dans mon casier...**_

_** M.**_

_**Cette rose pour une caresse dans votre dos.  
**__**N'ayez crainte. Je ne suis pas un détraqué. Je suis juste un homme dont vous avez volé le cœur. Pour le comment je dépose ces fleurs, c'est un secret que je ne peux vous révéler.**_

_**Me voilà rassurer. Mais...Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous attirer chez moi. Vous devez avoir quelques problèmes de vue...ou vous vous êtes trompé de destinataire.**_

_** M.**_

_**Cette rose pour ma main au creux de vos reins.  
**__**Ma vue va très bien et vous êtes bien la femme à qui sont destinées ces roses.  
**__**Iriez-vous à la pêche aux compliments ? Je ne vous imaginez pas comme ça.  
**__**Vous êtes une femme magnifique, admirable, étonnante, séduisante, remarquable, extraordinaire...  
**__**Dois-je continuer ?**_

_**Arrêtez, vous me faites rougir. Vous savez parler aux femmes. Etes-vous un homme à femme ?**_

_** M.**_

_**Cette rose pour un baiser sur vos lèvres.  
**__**Je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme : vous. Vous êtes la seule à qui je susurre des mots doux. Vous réussissez à faire transparaître le meilleur de moi.**_

_**Vous m'avez dit que le choix de briser la magie me reviendrait... J'ai besoin de savoir. Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_** M.**_

_**Les roses sont le nombre d'années qui nous séparent.  
**__**Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je ne peux plus... Le masque tombe. Si vous souhaitez que nous parlions, faites-le moi savoir et je vous attendrai à la fin de votre garde la nuit prochaine.**_

_— _J'en reviens pas que tu aies gardé tous ses mots ! fit Hanna. Sinon, tu en as reçu un paquet de roses non ?

_— _Dix-neuf sans compter celle où il m'avoue ce qu'elles représentent.

_— _Wouah. Tu avais ….euh...trente-six ans c'est ça ? Mais tu les prends au berceau dis-moi !

_— _Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas plus vieux que moi ?

_— _Allez finis ton histoire !

_Melissa était rentrée chez elle tel un automate. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues. Elle avait compté dix-neuf roses. Soient dix-neuf années. Elle se mit à jouer avec le ruban autour de son poignet. Le bleu lui avait rappelée celui des yeux du jeune homme qui lui avait volée le baiser. Maintenant, elle savait que son admirateur et lui ne faisait qu'un. Néanmoins, elle ne put se résoudre à détacher le ruban de soie. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait le voir et s'endormit l'esprit en pagaille._

_Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle déposa le mot dans son casier._

_**Je pense que je vais le regretter mais j'ai besoin de te voir pour tirer les choses au clair. 2h du matin, porte de derrière.**_

_**M.**_

_Elle ferma son casier et alla assurer sa garde. _

_Deux heures du matin. Elle passa ses vêtements de ville et sortit de l'établissement. L'allée était déserte. Seul un réverbère apportait de la lumière à cette impasse lugubre. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il sorte de l'ombre._

___— _Salut.

_Elle ne dit rien et il s'avança. _

___— _Tu l'as gardé. Le ruban, remarqua-t-il en désignant le morceau de soie bleu.

___— _C'est stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû, dit Melissa en cachant sa main dans son dos.

_Il tendit sa main vers elle et se mit à caresser son poignet._

___— _Arrête. Par pitié. On ne peut pas faire ça.

___— _Mais pourquoi ? Tu en as autant envie que moi...

_Il commença alors à lui caresser la joue. Elle était en train de perdre pied, de se noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux._

___— _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Les roses ? Les petits mots ? Je pensais avoir été claire quand tu m'as embrassée.

___— _Quand on s'est embrassé, rectifia son interlocuteur. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé tout de suite. Tu as répondu à mon baiser...

___— _Tu m'as prise par surprise, l'interrompit Melissa.

___— _Peu importe. J'ai pu sentir tout le désir que je t'inspirais. Comme maintenant...

_Le cœur de la jeune femme était en train de battre des records de vitesse. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, qu'elle ne devrait pas le laisser la toucher mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il approcha son visage du sien et elle mit à retenir son souffle._

___— _Stop, dit-elle sans grande conviction. Si jamais on nous surprend, je risque d'être accusée de détournement de mineur...

_Il se recula pour mieux la dévisager._

___— _Alors c'est ça qui te gêne? Mon âge ?

___— _Tu as dix-sept ans Isaac. Je pourrais être ta mère !

___— _Et si j'en avais vingt et un ?

___— _La question ne se pose pas.

___— _Je ne peux pas aller contre ce que me dicte mon cœur. Je me fous que tu es vingt, trente ou quarante ans...

___— _Isaac, tu ne sais rien de l'amour. Tu es à l'aube de ta vie. Tu vas partir à la fac, rencontrer de charmantes jeunes filles et tu m'oublieras. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

_Il s'empara de sa main sans qu'elle n'essaie de se dégager et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Il colla son front contre le sien avant de murmurer :_

___— _Je vais partir à la fac mais je ne t'oublierai pas. Dans quatre ans, je reviendrai et si toi non plus tu ne m'as pas oublié...

_Elle ferma les yeux et il l'embrassa tendrement scellant ainsi sa promesse. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la ruelle était déserte. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue._

_Melissa ne revit Isaac que deux mois plus tard. C'était la remise de diplôme. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole de la journée alors même qu'il était avec Scott. Elle avait espéré secrètement qu'il soit passé outre son béguin pour elle même si elle en souffrait. Parce que malgré son âge, elle était tombée irrémédiablement sous le charme du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment mais son cœur appartenait à Isaac. Ce jour-là, en rentrant chez elle, elle avait découvert une rose et une carte._

_**A toi à jamais...  
**__**Je reviendrai.**_

_Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle les années qui suivirent. Seulement quelques infos de la part de Scott et une rose pour son anniversaire._

_— _Et pourquoi cette fleur aujourd'hui ? demanda Hanna curieuse. Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire.

_— _Non. C'est le sien.

_— _Oh ! Donc il a...

_— _Vingt et un ans. Oui c'est ça.

_— _Il ne t'a pas oublié.

_— _Non, souffla Melissa.

_— _Je comprends mieux pourquoi depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un homme. Toi non plus tu ne l'as pas oublié.

Melissa ne dit rien. Mais un long silence voulait dire tellement plus que des mots.

_— _Il va revenir bientôt je suppose.

_— _Mmmm. Scott est en vacances donc lui aussi.

_— _Woauh ! En gros demain ce seront les grandes retrouvailles ! Tu vas faire quoi ?

_— _Si seulement je savais...

_— _Tu veux mon avis ?

Le jeune femme brune regarda son amie. De toute façon, même si elle disait non, Hanna ne se gênerait pas pour le lui exposer.

_— _Ça va faire quatre ans qu'il t'attend. Que tu l'attends. Moi je n'hésiterais pas un instant. Vis ta vie ! Si c'est lui que tu veux, alors prends-le !

_— _Ce n'est pas si simple !

_— _Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Ou est le problème ?

_— _Tu veux que je te fasse la liste complète ? Très bien. Il a la moitié de mon âge. Je pourrai être sa mère. C'est un des meilleurs amis de mon fils, qui soit dit en passant a le même âge. Je vais passer pour quoi moi ? La vieille fille incapable de se trouver un mec de son âge et qui jette son dévolu sur un gamin de vingt ans ? Tu veux que je continue ?

Hanna soupira.

_— _Arrête de faire une fixette sur l'âge. Et tu te fous des autres ! Vous vous aimez, c'est ça l'important.

_— _Tu crois ?

_— _De quoi ?

_— _Qu'il m'aime ?

_— _Comment peux-tu en douter ? Il t'a fait une cour assidue et il revient quatre ans après pour toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

Melissa pouffa de rire devant l'air désabusé de son amie.

_— _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me convaincre de faire ?

_— _Oui ! Je suis en train de te persuader de vivre l'histoire d'amour que tu attends depuis quatre longues années.

Elles discutèrent encore de longues heures à débattre du pour et du contre de l'hypothétique future relation de Melissa. Ce fut seulement aux premières heures de l'aube qu'elles s'endormirent.

* * *

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués... =) Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

**PS: je suis partie sur 21 ans car c'est la majorité ''totale'' aux USA, chez nous c'est 18 ans. J'aurais pu prendre la majorité sexuelle mais elle est différente selon les Etats et puis je préfère 21 car Isaac est ''adulte''.**

**Fini mon blabla et à vous de blablater !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite avec le retour tant attendu d'Isaac.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A dix heures, les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées devant une tasse de café essayant de récupérer de leur nuit précédente.

_— _Maman ! On est rentré ! Salut Hanna.

Scott entra dans la cuisine suivit d'Allison. Les embrassades fusèrent, les câlins aussi.

_— _Maman ?

_— _Oui ?

_— _J'ai un service à te demander.

_— _A peine rentré que tu reprends les vieilles habitudes...

_— _Ça te dérange si Isaac prend ma chambre. J'irais chez Allison. Il voulait squatter chez Derek mais toutes les chambres du manoir ne sont pas restaurées.

Melissa manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'Hanna était sur le point d'exploser de rire.

_— _Non... Ta chambre...Pas de problème...

_— _Cool. Bon on vous laisse. On a promis à Chris de déjeuner avec lui. Sinon, Isaac devrait arriver dans l'après-midi. Je lui ai dit de venir directement. Ah ! Une dernière chose. Derek organise une barbecue demain. Il veut tous nous réunir pour nous annoncer quelque chose. Il n'en a pas dit plus. Isaac aussi a quelque chose à nous annoncer. Je crois qu'il veut nous présenter sa compagne ou un truc du genre... Bref, à plus.

Scott et Allison repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_— _Eh bien, rigola Hanna. Tu vas héberger l'homme de tes rêves. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas dans la chambre de ton fils qu'il dormira mais dans la tienne.

_— _Hanna ! s'indigna Melissa.

_— _Quoi ?!

_— _Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Scott, il va présenter sa compagne demain.

Melissa avait l'impression qu'on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur. Il ne revenait pas pour elle. Elle regarda le ruban noué à son poignet et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

_— _Ton fils n'était pas sûr. Et puis pourquoi t'envoyer une rose s'il est avec quelqu'un ? Attends qu'il soit là mais je pense que tu es en train de te faire du mal pour rien.

Elle réconforta son amie puis s'éclipsa en lui faisant promettre de tout lui raconter.

**OooOooOooOooO**

14h00. Scott venait de prévenir sa mère qu'il passait chez Stiles puis chez Derek. Bref, qu'il ne serait là que pour dîner. Melissa décida de se changer les idées car chaque seconde qui défilait la rapprochait un peu plus de l'arrivée d'Isaac. Elle se mit alors à faire le ménage de fond en comble.

15h. La sonnette se fit entendre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle alla à la porte, mit sa main sur la poignée et hésita. Trois coups furent frappés. Elle ouvrit tout en retenant son souffle.

_— _Salut, dit-il en la dévisageant.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Ses yeux avaient gardé cette même teinte bleue qu'elle affectionnait tant.

_— _Tu l'as mis, remarqua-t-il en désignant le ruban.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer. Ce qu'il fit, non sans la frôler lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

_— _Tu peux monter tes affaires dans la chambre de Scott si tu veux.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et avant de grimper se retourna vers elle.

_— _Merci de m'héberger.

Elle regagna la cuisine alors qu'elle entendait les marches de l'escalier grincer. Son esprit était sans dessus-dessous et elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ses nerfs. Elle se prépara une tasse de thé et s'appuya contre l'évier. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut Isaac appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle faillit lâcher sa tasse de surprise.

_— _Tu es tout seul ?

La question étonna le jeune homme.

_— _Oui pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

_— _Ta copine, fit Melissa un peu trop sèchement.

Elle n'avait pas voulu aborder ce sujet mais c'était sorti d'un seul coup. Au moins, elle en aurait le cœur net.

_— _Ma...? Ma copine ? Quelle copine ?

_—_Celle que Scott m'a dit que tu allais leur présenter demain.

_— _Oh ça ! s'exclama Isaac.

Il la regarda intensément, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_— _Tu es jalouse ?

_— _Non. Du tout, se défendit Melissa.

_— _Tu mens. Je peux l'entendre.

_— _Maudit loup, marmonna-t-elle.

Isaac ne releva pas et fit un pas vers elle.

_— _Je n'ai pas de copine. Pas encore.

De nouveau, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

_— _Il y a quatre ans, je t'ai dit que je reviendrais. Je ne t'ai pas oublié...Et j'espère que toi non plus.

Il attrapa sa main et la baisa délicatement. Puis il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Vint ensuite le tour de son front. Il continua en frottant son nez contre le sien.

_— _Baiser d'esquimau, chuchota Melissa.

_— _Tu te souviens ?

_— _Je n'ai rien oublié.

Isaac vint déposer un nouveau baiser au creux de son cou. Il prit ensuite la main de Melissa dans la sienne et commença à la caresser de son pouce. Puis il l'entoura de ses bras pour venir caresser son dos avant de poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins.

_— _Il y a toujours ces dix-neuf roses qui nous séparent, dit-il contre son oreille.

_— _Tu t'es trompé d'ordre, déclara Melissa.

_— _Je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

_— _Cette rose pour un baiser sur vos lèvres, récita-t-elle.

Et il l'embrassa. Ils avaient attendu quatre ans et le baiser reflétait cette attente. Il était impatient, passionné tout en restant tendre. Ils se séparèrent enfin le souffle court. Il lui décocha un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et le cœur de la jeune femme repartit dans une course folle.

_— _Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama-t-il avant de la soulever de terre et la faire tourner.

_— _Pose-moi, tu es complètement fou !

_— _Fou de toi.

Il lui vola un baiser et elle se sentit fondre.

_— _Je peux savoir pourquoi Scott a dit que tu présenterais ta compagne demain ?

_— _Parce que je compte réellement le faire. Enfin si tu le veux ?

_— _Moi ? Mais pou...

La lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_— _Tu veux leur dire pour toi et moi. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça ne fera que vingt-quatre heures qu'on sera ensemble.

_— _Et ça fait quatre ans qu'on attend ça ! Quatre longues années de torture à me languir de toi. Je ne veux pas me cacher. On n'a aucune raison de se cacher d'ailleurs.

_— _Je sais mais j'ai peur...

_— _De la réaction des autres et surtout de celle de Scott, finit pour elle Isaac.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

_— _Tu n'as pas peur toi ?

_— _Bien sûr que si. Mais si ce sont vraiment nos amis, ils accepteront notre relation. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas tant pis ! Quant à Scott, il veut ton bonheur. Ça lui fera un choc, il voudra sûrement me tuer mais ça lui passera.

_— _Je ne sais pas.

_— _Si tu ne veux pas qu'on leur dise, je respecterai ton choix. Tu es plus importante à mes yeux que tout le reste. Je t'aime Melissa, peu importe ce que tu décides.

_— _Moi aussi je t'aime Isaac.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

_— _Très bien. Demain, on rend officielle notre relation.

_— _Et pour Scott ?

_— _Il l'apprendra comme tout le monde demain. Comme ça s'il veut te faire la peau, d'autres loups pourront s'interposer.

Ils rigolèrent doucement et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques minutes. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_— _Je n'ai jamais su comment tu déposais cette rose tous les jours dans mon casier. J'ai changé nombre de fois mon code mais ça ne t'a pas arrêté.

_— _J'avais bien remarqué que ton code changeait chaque année mais tu oublies que j'ai l'ouïe fine. Donc ce n'est pas bien compliqué surtout quant tu utilises ta date de naissance ou celle de Scott. Tu as innové pour tes deux derniers codes. Au début, j'ai cru que tu avais mis ces quatre chiffres au hasard puis enfin j'ai compris.

_— _Ah oui ? Et à quoi correspondaient ces chiffres selon toi ?

_— _Il y a un an, c'était ma date de naissance à l'envers. Cette année m'a posé plus de problème. Mais en fait c'était tout simple. C'était la date, à l'envers, de la dernière fois où je t'ai embrassé, dans la ruelle derrière l'hôpital.

_— _Je plaide coupable...

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et toute la chaleur qui émanait de son corps l'enveloppa.

**OooOooOooOooO**

19h. Scott et Allison rentrèrent enfin. Tout le monde s'activa pour préparer le dîner. Ce joyeux capharnaüm rappela à Melissa les années lycée. Mais les trois adolescents avaient bien grandi. Heureusement. Son regard se posa sur Isaac qui dut le sentir car il se retourna en lui souriant.

Ils passèrent à table dans la bonne humeur. Ils bavardèrent de la fac et de plein d'autres choses notamment du barbecue du lendemain.

_— _Vous pensez que Derek va nous annoncer quoi ? demanda Scott.

_— _Aucune idée. Il ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit le loup frisé. Peut-être qu'il a enfin décidé de lui passer la bague au doigt ?

_— _En parlant de ça. J'en reviens pas que demain tu nous présentes enfin ton amie Isaac ! s'exclama Scott.

Puis il se tourna vers sa mère.

_— _Tu sais qu'il nous a présenté aucune fille en quatre ans. J'ai bien fini par croire qu'il allait rentrer dans les Ordres.

_— _Ah oui, bafouilla Melissa.

_— _On la connaît ? demanda Allison curieuse.

_— _Vous verrez bien demain, déclara Isaac.

La conversation changea de sujet au plus grand plaisir de l'infirmière mal à l'aise. Scott et Allison partirent tard dans la soirée laissant Isaac et Melissa seuls. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le manque de sommeil de la jeune femme ne l'emporte au pays des songes. Isaac la souleva et la porta jusque dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit la voix de celle qu'il aimait l'appeler.

_— _Reste.

Il s'allongea donc à ses côtés et elle se lova contre lui.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Lorsque Melissa ouvrit les yeux, la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Isaac qui l'observait.

_— _Alors je n'ai pas rêvé...

_— _Non, répondit-il en l'embrassant. Par contre, sans vouloir te presser, il va falloir se lever. Dans une demie-heure, on doit être au manoir.

Ils se préparèrent en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, il ne manquait pas grand monde.

Scott, Allison et Chris étaient déjà là. Tout comme Peter. Ils furent accueillis par le maître de maison qui les invita à rejoindre le jardin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour du shérif, Stiles et Cora d'arriver. Ces deux-là, après s'être tournés autour pendant de longs mois avaient fini par franchir le pas. Danny et Ethan furent les suivant à gagner la petite fête suivis de près par Aiden et Lydia. Les jumeaux, après la mort de Deucalion, avaient décidé de changer par amour. Aujourd'hui, les erreurs du passé étaient enterrées et ils avaient rejoint la meute de Derek et Scott. Les deux loups s'étaient alliés pour vaincre Deucalion et ne formaient à présent qu'une grande meute plus unie que jamais.

Peter se nomma ''chef du barbecue'' et accepta l'aide du shérif et de Chris. Les trois hommes étaient passés au-dessus de leurs différents et étaient devenus bons amis à la grande surprise de tous. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde. C'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Ou presque.

_— _Derek, elle est où ta moitié ? demanda Ethan

_— _Elle arrive.

Les steaks et les saucisses sont cuites pour ceux que ça intéressent.

_— _Les loups se précipitèrent sur Peter avec leur assiette.

_— _Eh bien, il y a au moins certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais, déclara une voix féminine depuis la terrasse.

_— _Jennifer ! Tu es rayonnante, s'écria Melissa avec un clin d'oeil complice.

_— _Ah! Mon amour, te voilà !

Derek se précipita vers sa compagne et l'embrassa.

Le repas se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices. Le dessert arriva finalement et Stiles s'impatientait.

_— _Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle qui nous vaut ce barbecue ?

Derek se leva imité par Jennifer. Il glissa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille avant d'annoncer :

_— _La meute va s'agrandir d'un nouveau membre.

_— _Un mini-loup est en route, ajouta sa bien-aimée en touchant son ventre.

Ils reçurent alors nombreuses embrassades et félicitations.

Melissa sentit soudain le stress l'envahir. Ça allait bientôt au tour d'Isaac de faire sa déclaration. Le jeune homme s'aperçut du malaise de sa compagne et s'approcha d'elle.

_— _Tu as le droit de changer d'avis tu sais ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

_— _Non, souffla-t-elle. Il est temps.

Il lui pressa tendrement la main puis rassembla tout son courage.

_— _J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire.

Toute l'attention dévia sur lui.

_— _Ou plutôt quelqu'un à vous présenter. Il m'a fallu de longues années pour la convaincre qu'elle et moi c'était possible, que l'amour n'avait pas d'âge. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Je sais que la nouvelle va en choquer plus d'un mais j'aimerais que vous passiez outre vos préjugés. J'aime cette personne du plus profond de mon être et si vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre tant pis. Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de nous aimer.

Lors de son petit discours, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Melissa fondue dans la masse. Tout le monde l'observait, attendant la suite. Il tendit la main en direction de la jeune femme. Elle la prit sans hésiter et il l'attira à lui. Il passa un bras protecteur sur sa taille et lui embrassa la tempe. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction des autres. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le jardin. Puis une sorte de brouhaha inaudible s'éleva. La stupeur passée, chacun vint les féliciter. Isaac ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur cœur pour voir s'ils étaient sincères. A sa grande surprise, ils l'étaient. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Scott qui leur faisait face. Son visage était impassible. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il ressentait.

_— _Je le savais, déclara-t-il tout simplement. Hier soir, je vous ai tendu la perche plusieurs fois mais rien. Vous avez préféré l'annoncer en public. J'aurais aimé que vous vous confiez à moi, en face à face.

Isaac et Melissa étaient stupéfaits. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Scott avait pu savoir.

_— _Vous vous demandez comment. Je le lis dans vos yeux. Tout simplement. Quand on est revenu pour dîner, j'ai senti le changement d'atmosphère. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. J'ai senti aussi le bien-être d'Isaac. Une espèce d'aura de bonheur se dégageait de lui. Je suis son alpha, je sens ce genre de chose. Mais ça allait bien au-delà. J'ai écouté son cœur et un autre s'est mis à résonner à mon oreille en même temps. Au même rythme. C'était le tien maman. Alors j'ai compris. Ce genre de chose ne se produit qu'une fois dans la vie d'un loup : lorsqu'il trouve celle qui est faute pour lui, son âme sœur.

Tout le monde écoutait Scott avec attention et guettait sa réaction. Les loups s'étaient approchés de lui au cas où il perdrait le contrôle. Parce que même si pour l'instant il avait l'air calme, personne ne pouvait dire si ça n'allait pas changer d'ici peu de temps. La calme avant la tempête ?

_— _Je suis désolée Scott. Sincèrement. J'avais juste tellement peur de ta réaction que j'ai préféré...

_— ..._être en présence d'autre loup au cas où je voudrais réduire en miettes Isaac ?

Melissa baissa les yeux honteuse.

_— _Je comprends. Même si c'est dur à entendre je comprends. Et je suis heureux pour vous deux même s'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Ça fait combien de temps que vous gardez votre relation secrète ?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_— _Officiellement, moins de vingt-quatre heures, répondit sa mère.

_— _Donc hier matin, quand je suis arrivé vous n'étiez pas ensembles mais au dîner oui ? Pourtant...

Scott stoppa sa réflexion mais Stiles la compléta pour lui.

_— _Pourtant ça fait une semaine qu'Isaac nous dit qu'il va nous présenter sa compagne ? On a manqué un épisode ?

_— _Un épisode qui s'est déroulé il y a quatre ans...annonça Isaac en regardant tendrement sa compagne.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, faites-le moi savoir avec une petite review =P**


End file.
